


Everything That Bites

by Kennyisthecutest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennyisthecutest/pseuds/Kennyisthecutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton, an omega who is extremely prejudice against alphas, finds himself in full-scale heat during the first week of school.</p><p>His first mistake was trying to 'help' himself in the small public bathroom facility behind the library. </p><p>The rest of them all have to do with a certain alpha who doesn't understand the rules of 'Keep Away'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be Caught in a Public Bathroom Facility

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely My_OTP_is_Better 
> 
> Here is a link to her page!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better
> 
>  
> 
> Please take discretion and read warnings BEFORE reading this.

Castiel threw himself into the metal bathroom stall – it was empty; it was always empty. His fists clenched handfuls of mahogany locks as he fell back against the metal wall. It was here: His insides quaking and body convulsing with absolutely **unwanted** need.

Heat was a powerful thing for virgin omegas. Its strength was written in every instantaneous motion that Cas made: His teeth were silencing a thick moan by biting down into his plush bottom lip. His eyes were clenched tight, a twisting fire-bolt running down his chest, swirling between his thighs… and deeper.

He slammed his feet hard against the metal door with enough sudden force to nearly knock it off its hinges. He was sitting now so that his heels could rest against the metal and his head against the wall.

“Dammit,” Cas bit, rolling his head up to groan at the ceiling. He surged open his eyes just enough to guide a shaking finger off the stone floor and across his hips. With his fingers split, Castiel rubbed between his thighs, loving the way the rough material would rub against the skin. With another whimper he then proceeded to rub back and forth across the ground _praying_ that somehow the flat surface would hill, thick and hard.

_“Please…”_

Now he was on all fours, pressing forward onto both knees. One hand was lightly forcing the door closed, the other balancing him off the ground. Castiel cursed under his breath, putting all weight on the door and ground as his hand rose up, fingers darting between his legs.

This was the second day of his heat. The worst hump to get over, but after today all he would have to deal with tomorrow would be his own scent and likely a filthy cluster of alphas lunging to make claims. Right now, he wasn’t worried about that. The only thing he was worried about was getting the sweltering emptiness filled to the brim.

He knew this wouldn’t help (pleasuring himself was only a momentary cure), but he _needed_ this.

A sigh of both relief and distress left his shaking lips as his fingers tapped on his hole, ass up and mid-back dipped low. The material around his ass was damp. His hands quickened, rushing to the front button of his corduroys, hastily undoing it and pulling both pants and white briefs low below his hips, fighting the material over his rounded bottom.

Now he moved up, sitting on his heels as he breathed into the air, hands kneading apart both cheeks, fingertips lightly looping around his dripping hole.

“Uh, dude?”

Castiel’s eyes shot open, head dropping as the door pushed open.

“I swear I’m not looking. Honest.”

Dean Winchester – an all-out alpha male. He was rough, snarky, and covering his emerald eyes with long fingers.

Castiel clamped his legs shut instantly, hauling his pants up as he jolted into a standing position. His skin, usually the color of a ripe peach, now flooded in red.

“Man, I honestly just need to piss so bad right now. I didn’t mean to just come in on you like that,” Dean said, eyes still shielded as he held the door open behind him. His stance was stiff and movements quick. If even the slightest whiff of an omega in heat could make an alpha drop his pants right then and there, this was clearly affecting Dean in some way.

Castiel was an omega werewolf. Dean was an alpha werewolf. Omegas do three things with alphas: One, get fucked by them, often times marked and thereby worthless to all others; Two, if they’re female, produce a whole litter of their pups; Three, apologize to them for just about everything.

Castiel wasn’t about to do any one of these things.

“Why the hell did you come in here?”

Dean didn’t jerk back, but the corners of his lips did dip a few centimeters. To be honest, Castiel didn’t blame him for being taken aback. It wasn’t every day that an omega would choose not to bow their heads to an alpha, much less snap back at him.

“Honestly, I just needed to take a leak. I swear I had no other choice but to use this bathroom.”

Castiel huffed in embarrassment readjusting his dark blue sweater vest, then rubbing the lubricant off of his fingers and onto the back of his thighs. “You can probably smell me a mile away…”

“I – I,” Dean’s fingers broke a crack for him to look through, checking to make sure the other male was presentable before dropping his hand, “I definitely can… it’s just I really need to piss.”

“I’m sure you do.” Castiel shuffled forward, dropping his gaze with a clenched jaw, “I’m sure that’s all you alphas want to do.”

The sharp stab made a vein in Dean’s forehead pop.

“ _Hey_ ,” he growled, teeth elongating as Castiel turned to look over his shoulder. In an instant he was slammed against the metal stall wall, Dean’s forearm pressed tightly into his neck. “Don’t you _dare_ go off at me with shit like that, you got it?”

Dean’s ravenous green eyes were wide, fangs jarring, his massive body tense. Castiel watched him with wide blue eyes: The purely animalistic pants were kissing his skin and sucking away what little prudence he had left; mind aimlessly shooting for dalliance.

Dean was amazingly attractive, and the powerful alpha in him was shooting through every graveled syllable. Every instinct told Castiel right then and there to obey his word, to fall and submit, to beg for Dean’s knot to bury so deep there would hardly be room in Castiel’s body for breath.

Cas let out a shaky breath, chin dropping as he fought an internal war between body and brain. It hardly got to this point. For the past five years, Castiel had been able to keep at least some sort of composure, but now… what was happening?

“You’re the one who decided to get yourself off in the public bathrooms! If it wasn’t me, someone else would have –”

Dean inhaled and instantly his mouth filled with saliva.

_Oh god._

__

The scent was intoxicating, being let out in steady waves: A mix of salty and dulcet and when it came to this exchange, _he just couldn’t take another word._

Dean grew up with plenty of omegas. Dean knew how to deal with their… gifts. This was something different. He could hardly breathe.

Quickly he flashed his gaze lower, watching as the omega pressed firmly into the wall, brown hair sticking out every which way and lids low; eyes nearly black with lust, his skin was efflorescent and alive. Lower and lower he looked, jaw tightening as his eyes passed over the bulge against the other’s zipper, down to his quaking limbs, and… Dean sucked in sharply, vision blurring as the unmistakable droplets trailed down to his calf, the tan corduroys now decorated in a wet streak.

“Just _go_ ,” Dean whispered, hands shaking as his whole body became engulfed in the scent, turned on to no end.

Castiel nodded in the best way he could manage, before surging forward, the scent flooding the bathroom.

Dean refused to move, eyes closed and breath jagged. Slowly he growled, hitting his forehead against the cool metal.

__

_Oh god._

__

_Oh GOD._

_**  
**_


	2. To Have Moderately Terrible Friends

Cas sprinted for his dormitory, cheeks puffy and red as raced through the bitter fall dusk. He panted loudly, pushing forward and nearly collapsing as the door to his strictly-omega household flung open. The warmth of their small little cabin rubbed across his cheeks; he immediately became all too pleased the door behind him closed, every bit of cold air kept from reaching their dorm. Swallowing thickly the brunette kicked off his boots, then trudged across the main room.

 

Bela shot him a suspicious glance from her curled-up spot on the couch while Cas climbed the short set of steps. The girl snickered behind her book, ears pricking as she heard his door slam shut. The cabin itself each had two small bedrooms: Bela shared with Anna (reluctantly) on the right side and Cas shared with Gabriel (also reluctantly) on the left.

 

As if on cue, the other two occupants walked out of the kitchen area, laughing about some hunting experience they shared. With a wide grin, Bela looked up from her book, a brown curl falling over her shoulder. “You two might want to check up on little Cas,” she hummed, getting up from her position in front of the dulled fire.

 

Gabriel and Anna shared questioning glances as the girl continued, “He seems a little…” she smirked striding past them with long steps, “flustered?”

 

Within seconds the redhead and brunette were climbing the stairs and marching right up to their friend’s door. The smell of heat, and an undertone of particularly ‘Castiel’ hit their noses the second they inhaled. Omegas could just hardly smell another; unless of course, the scent was so strong it could nearly knock an alpha out cold. This seemed to be the case.

 

Gabriel grabbed the handle but was cut off before turning. “ _What_?”

 

Anna pursed her lips, leaning forward just slightly. “Shouldn’t we knock?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, before pushing the door open and entering his shared room.

 

They really should have knocked.

Castiel was crouched on his heels atop the wood floor completely naked, face flushed and eyes dark and sultry. He let out a quick yelp before yanking the blanket off his bed and wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

“You could have _knocked_ , assbutts!”

 

Anna elbowed Gabe in the ribs.

 

“Ouch! Anna, unnecessary – ”

 

“Hi, Castiel. We’re sorry, we just want to talk to you about something.” Anna smiled in her warming way, the aggravation dropping from Cas’ shoulders.

 

“ _I’m_ not…”

 

Another hard nudge, this one even more painful. Castiel paused for a moment, not commenting on Gabe’s pained whines, “Could it wait..?”

 

Anna laughed awkwardly, glancing over at Gabriel who was rubbing his side while glaring at her. She elbowed him again for not laughing awkwardly along with her.

 

“Sure amigo,”  Gabriel grumbled, forcing a pained smile on his face just to avoid being further assaulted, “just making sure everything is a-okay in Cas world.”

 

Castiel nod slowed, eyebrows sinking as his gaze dropped to his toes.

 

“Everything is okay,” Gabriel asked, slight concern now marring his features, “right?”

Castiel stared down at his toes for another moment before shaking his head. Gabriel and Anna both shared worried glances. Cas wasn’t one to get upset over nothing, no matter how much of a baby he appeared to be. Quite honestly he was one of the toughest omegas the two had ever come across.

 

Anna walked over to the brunette and fell to her knees, Gabriel following her suit as Castiel continued to gaze at his nubby toes. “Can you tell us what happened?” The redhead soothed, tempted to run a hand over her friend’s back but deciding against it due to his current lack-of-attire.

 

“It was horrible,” Cas said after a while, giving the two an accidental sad-puppy stare that downright melted their cores. “Dean… the alpha…”

 

“Dean who?” Gabriel prodded, now leaning forward heavily.

 

Castiel looked between both his friends before whispering, “Dean _Winchester_.”

 

Anna and Gabriel both let out loud sighs, shoulders visibly falling.

 

“What?”

 

Gabe let out a chuckle, a wide smirk spreading across his lips, “Because it just couldn’t be forced if it was Dean Winchester.”

 

Castiel flinched back, eyebrows furrowed as Anna nodded along absently. “I can’t think of anyone who would deny an alpha like him…”

 

“Cas, you lucky pup you… what a good person to lose it to. Not sure he’d be one to stick around though...”

 

“What? _No_!” Castiel yelped, cutting both off from their rambles. “We didn’t fuck, what the hell guys?!”

 

The two gave each other another communicative glance as Castiel willed the red in his cheeks to fade. “Then,” Anna said quietly giving Castiel a once over, “what’s got you so worked up?”

 

Biting inside his cheeks, Cas rubbed his knees together, “He… walked in on me…about to… ' _pleasure_ ' myself...”

 

Gabriel barked out a loud laugh, successfully landing his fourth elbowing of the day.

 

“Where? How did that – ”

 

“It was in the restroom facility behind the library,” Cas cut her off, blushing red like a tomato. “I just couldn’t take it after hunting lessons today!”

 

Gabriel was howling at this point, and Anna tried miserably to keep her own giggles down. It pissed Cas off beyond belief.

 

“Aw, come on Castiel,”  Anna cooed, reaching forward just as Castiel pulled away, “that’s not so bad. We didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“‘Not so bad?’ Cas that’s _awesome_. You just earned yourself so much respect in my book. Not only did you get yourself off in a public bathroom, but you also had one of the sexiest alphas in the school go all voyeur on you!” Gabriel raised a hand in front of Castiel's face, “High-five, cool cat!”

 

“Go fuck a hook.”

 

The two winced.

 

Anna sighed, getting the last of her laughs out before placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder giving him a small smile. “Sorry Castiel. Here, let’s talk about this in the kitchen after you get yourself cleaned up.”

 

Castiel huffed before giving a curt nod, slightly glaring as the two left the room.

 

Some friends.

 

After a lukewarm shower, a handful of heat suppressants, and a pair of the loosest pajamas in existence, Castiel’s heat had finally diminished to dismal. At least in the mental need department, anyway. He padded down the stairs, hearing Anna bang around a couple of dishes and pans. Gabriel was sitting at the table, throwing bits of his napkin (and two peas) into Bela’s drink while she tapped away at her phone.

 

The kitchen was rather small; quaint, dimly-lit and warm. Just like the rest of the building, since omegas required far less space than any other wolf. A cupboard of plates on one side of the yellow wall and a cheap fridge bursting with red meat, white meat, and veggie burgers because apparently Bela was going vegan.

 

The three of them crowded around the small wooden table, Gabriel’s mouth watering, Bela flicking an interested glance up from her cell every once and a while as Anna filled their plates. Luckily omegas could eat every group of food, which was very much the opposite for beta and alpha types.

 

After batting Gabriel on the head for nearly inhaling his chicken wings, Anna caught Castiel with a gleaming smile as the floorboards creaked in time with his steps. “Cas!” She said, patting at a plate of vegetables and meat.

 

Castiel nodded a thanks to her as he fell into his seat, not really all that thankful because he just knew she was trying to make up for being annoying half an hour ago. His blue eyes peered up for a mere moment only to fall upon the unmistakable mating mark left on the woman’s neck, faded and untouched for years. It made Cas’ stomach ache.

 

The redhead huffed, oblivious to the other’s stare. Now that everyone was gathered around she held up her hand. “May we say grace?”

 

Gabriel sighed loudly and Bela rolled her eyes. She coughed a warning before smiling back at Castiel who sat stiffly with his hands in his lap. “Would you like to do the honors, Cas?”

 

Castiel didn’t give her much of a response but began speaking in a low chant nonetheless. Anna grabbed hold of his and Gabriel’s hand, Bela eventually following suit.

 

“We thank our Father above for blessing us with life. We thank our Father for giving us a roof over our heads and food on our table.”

 

Bela’s snort of laughter snapped Anna away from her friend’s easy words; she turned her attention to Gabriel who was mocking Castiel’s static presence, eyes closed and mouthing out words. She gave his fingers a bone-breaking squeeze.  

 

“Let us all be at our Father’s grace, let us praise him for –”

 

“For giving us alphas with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and who are just hot as hell, and who are named Dean Winchester, and who walk in on us finger-fucking ourselves in the bathroom stalls, and –”

“ _Gabriel_!”

It wasn’t Anna’s yell that shut Gabe up during the middle of his directed speech; it was the thick hamburger that was flung from Cas’ plate slapping him across the face with a wet, greasy pang.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Castiel muttered, glaring slightly before stuffing his hands in his flannel pajama pockets and leaving for his room.

 

“Cas,” Anna cried after him, “It'll all be better tomorrow, don’t worry!” The brunette hardly even flashed her a glance before climbing the stairs, door slamming shut.

 

The table sat in a stunned silence for a moment before Bela’s phone bleeped with a new notification, successfully starting the combat.

 

“Why would you say that Gabe?!” Anna snapped hands on her hips in a very Anna-ish way.

 

Gabriel looked momentarily awestruck, silently rubbing the grease from his face. “I didn’t think he would be so sensitive about it.”

 

Bela squinted between the both of them, piecing the story together as the two went on. She knew about Dean Winchester. With a twist to her lip she again pulled forward her phone typing a few lines across the screen.  

 

“Well,” Anna began, crossing her arms with annoyed puff of air, “ _clearly_ he is, so knock it off.”  

 

Bela guffawed, pulling a straw out of her mouth. “I still can’t believe you said ‘finger-fucking’ at the dinner table.”

 

Castiel shuffled low in his blanket cocoon. He was fully covered, snuggled deep with sheets rubbing all around his naked body. Cas liked sleeping like this, but inwardly sighed, pulling his knees to his bare belly. Even the perfect fortress could not settle him in this mood.

 

It was a swirling sort of negativity. A pang of loneliness pulling his lungs together. A missing piece that had never been found, noticed or felt, now burning brighter than all. Castiel closed his eyes, slowly breathing in the clean linen and familiar sweetness. He thought sleep would mend him, but instead it tugged open a hidden drawer of fantasies.

 

It was the heat, he told himself whilst picturing fingertips across his cheeks, snarky breaths across the inside of his ear. Briefly he wished that his perfect blankets became rough.

 

For the first time did Castiel think of that beta boy who seemed nice enough, who left his phone number and a kiss, who promised he wanted him: Balthazar. Although handsome, Cas had no romantic attraction to the beta, but he was kind and funny and simply lacked the ability to mark him then leave.

 

Castiel ghosted a finger across his neck, thinking back to the bite left in Anna’s skin. She mated with an alpha. One she thought loved her, one she gave her everything for...

 

Once an alpha bites into an omega’s neck during some intimacy and a blissful mind, they are marked theirs, forever. An omega will always feel their partner, grow weak without them, crave their touch for all eternity.

 

Alphas have none of this chemical admiration. They could mate every last omega, have a city full of omegas forced to be so in love that they throw up at the thought of their alpha with another. But they never truly are their alpha.

 

The alpha can laugh, spit in their omega’s face and leave, writing the omegas’ names in books, names that will never belong to anyone else. The omega is theirs, and there is nothing that can be done.

 

Castiel told himself he would never fall for an alpha. Love, as he says, is giving your heart to another and praying they don’t break it.

 

Castiel doesn’t love anyone.

 

His arm reached out from the bundle of covers, pulling his phone from the discarded pajamas on the floor.

_Hello Balthazar … I was wondering if we could ‘ **meet up** ’ some time._

_-Castiel_

 

With a yawn he tapped the send button. He wondered if he was too blunt, but found the answer being that he simply did not care. If Balthazar thought Cas sounded like a total whore, then so be it.

 

“Anything to beat this heat.” Castiel mumbled, eyelids going heavy, fists kneading lightly against the mattress.

  
And with that, Cas drifted into a blissful sleep, swimming through pools of emerald green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone SOOOO much for the kudos ;D You all make my day! Please comment and like! Just a little bit more about the FIRST PART of this fic! There will be a build, lots of fluff, shameless porn ;) humor and some action ex I have nearly the entire story already planned out so be exited !! :D
> 
> \--Kenny :)


	3. To Learn About Sex

The door of classroom of 2B opened narrowly as Cas stepped in wearing khakis, sailor shoes and a navy blue sweater: the custom emblem of Lawrence Academy proudly stamped on the right side of his chest. He grumbled something while peering out at his class, a full six rows all piled one after another as if it were a small movie theater.

 

A group of alphas dramatically inhaled and snickered as Castiel walked up the steps, trudging to the most isolated seat in the room. He fell into one closer to the back wall, shuddering as he heard a cat call from behind. Cas swore one day he would create a cure to heat and all of the scent caused by it.

 

“All right everyone,” Mr. Turner began. He was terrifying up close, but a select few seemed to really enjoy him. “Take out your homework.” Blunt, snippy and a bit dramatic.

 

Castiel winced because he definitely did not remember to do that. The class pulled jotted pages from their bags, while Cas ripped out an empty sheet of paper. The odds of getting picked were 1 in 100. He’d be fine.

 

“Uh…” Mr. Turner murmured glancing through a list of names on his clipboard. The class was slowly simmering down; Castiel glanced to the third row of seats to a honey colored, spiky-haired head: Dean Winchester. Dean sat between an alpha girl Jo and a beta Lisa. He says something to the brunette as she playfully paws against his knee, all the while Jo is silently gagging into her arm. Dean was leaning far back in his seat, the first set of chair legs lifted off the ground. His arms out wide looping around both the girl’s backrests, the base of his neck all strong and thick from Castiel’s angle. He thought Dean looked massive and strong from that position.

 

They never talked before the incident yesterday, except for the one time Dean asked Cas to borrow a pencil on their first day at the academy. It was sudden, and sort of weird: Out of all the people in the crowd Dean ran, _literally ran_ over to Cas, all decked out in his blue and white Lawrence sports jacket at the time. The brunette nodded, handing him a number two while Dean beamed like it was some gift from God. Castiel puffed out a breath at the memory. Dean never returned the pencil.

 

“Ca-Cateel?”

 

Immediately he snapped out of his daze, quickly broken by Mr. Turner.

 

“Caseal?” The man tried again, faltering over the name, “Milton!”

 

“Y – yes sir.”

 

Mr. Turner shook his head, throwing the clipboard against the desk, “Dammit boy, how do you say that name of yours?”

 

“Castiel.” He winced from his seat, the whole room dead quiet while Mr. Turner gave him a ‘for real?’ look.

 

“Are you sure? That don’t sound like no name I’ve heard.”

 

Castiel nodded shakily, hearing a couple of snickers a ways away. Turner muttered something along the lines of “there’s something wrong with this generation” before continuing.

 

“Alright Milton – that’s what you're gonna have to settle for, kid – tell the class what you learned about the difference in mating marks between classes from your homework.”

 

Cas felt as if a million pounds were dropped, then lifted. Even though he didn’t do the homework, he was particularly versed in this subject. He definitely lucked out.

 

Coughing once, he began in a steady voice, “During intimacy omegas can bite and leave mating marks which are strong yet fade in a few days or sometimes hours. Betas can mark other alphas and omegas but their bite will connect their mate just as strongly to themselves as they will be to their mate. Their marks often fade, and leave little scarring. Alphas can leave mating marks in both classes, but their bite will fade after a few months on betas yet it will never recede on an omega, only fade in color. Once an alpha bites its mate, its mate will never stop seeking it out, unless the bite completely dissolves upon beta skin. Even if an omega hates the alpha that marks them, they are chemically wired to want contact with this alpha.”

 

Cas could feel the anger setting across his chest, no one was stopping him… so why not continue?

“It is increasingly rare for an alpha to feel the same connection as their mate during biting, and yet they mark anyway. Once an omega is marked, they then become worthless to all other classes. They are seen as used and trashy, almost never finding love again. It is selfish, truly, and many alphas take pleasure in keeping a running list of the omegas they have successfully made without value.” Cas let out a quick hot breath, feeling the angled words hit the rest of the room in a drum.

 

Quickly he cast a glance forward at two green eyes, earthy and wide.Cas inhaled as he locked vision with Dean for a few moments, his face heating like a furnace. Then the alpha coughed, leaned forward and huddled against his desk while Lisa gave him a worried word. From what Castiel could tell Dean didn’t seem to acknowledge her.

 

“Alright, let’s try to keep the class less opinionated. Everyone flip to page three hundred and seven in your textbooks.” The class all groaned just as Castiel’s phone bleeped, flashing a message across the screen.

_Hey honey ;* I was waiting for u to text me ;)_

_-Balthazar_

 

Cas felt his stomach drop two stories.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later the omega padded across freezing ground. The autumn cold had already killed off the grass, chilling the ends of his fingertips and the tip of his nose. The sky was a dull cloudy haze, the earth was faded, and everything seemed to lull against the motionless cold. Small packs clustered ways away from the building, the area seeming limitless before where the chain link fence wrapping loosely around the half mile area. Castiel stuffed his hands inside his pockets, securing around his cell phone. He had responded, it was a simple text asking if Balthazar was up for hanging out at some point. He had yet to see a response, but due to the excessive smiley faces, Cas assumed his answer would be positive. Blue eyes scrunched up as he watched a white ghost leave his lips. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this or not…

 

Suddenly he was forced around, two heavy hands jarring into his shoulders. “Ah, you smell like…” Cas flinched but was forced still, held at halt in Alastair’s grip, “a greedy whore.”

 

This alpha was disgusting. It had only been a week at the academy and Alastair had already made his intentions clear thrice. He was chalky yet greasy, eyes bulging with putrid murkiness and a sinister smile.

 

“Stop,” Cas muttered as the alpha ran his long nails down his shoulders.

 

“Aw,” he breathed, leaning across Cas’ shoulder, “I can tell you’re wet for me.” A dripping appendage slunk around the outer shell of his ear. It made Castiel’s insides squirm to think about that tongue touching his skin.

 

“No,” he bit back, “get off me now.”

The sadistic grin dropped like a bird without wings. One of his hands came up and clasped against Castiel’s jaw, claws digging into his skin forcing him to look this beast in the lust-stricken eyes, two dangerous swamps greedy to tear something apart and claim.

 

Castiel felt his whole body quicken, heart frantic, losing hope all too fast, ‘Where is everyone?’ ‘Can’t someone see?’ and mostly, ‘Please, please, anyone but him.’

 

 _“He said,”_ A low, threatening, bone-quaking growl rose into the air, silencing every beating drum in the world, _“get off.”_

 

It was as if the grass under Castiel’s feet came to life again, like the sky turned blue and the clouds fell to earth. All of this as Dean Winchester appeared beside him. Cas held back a gasp, because this was just so horrible yet so very good at the same time.

 

“Oh, what? This belong to you, Winchester?” Alastair asked eyes low and bored, but Castiel could feel his pulse quicken against his cheek. Dean didn’t say anything. He just stared back with hostile eyes that screamed violence.

 

“I don’t see your name on him or nothin’.” Cas swallowed as his face was forced at a tilt, the alpha running a nail across his neck. “Perfect for the taking –”

 

The golden greens narrowed, another low growl sounding behind his teeth. “He told you to get off of him.” The tone threatened death.

 

Alistair snorted, turning his attention to Castiel then back to Dean, his veiny fingers squeezing around Cas’ throat. “Look at ‘im,” he whispered as Cas let out a pained hiss as he was pulled off the ground and held against Alastair’s chest, “this cock slut ‘s just givin’ off ‘ery vibe to be ripped open.” Castiel was gasping. clawing desperately out of his grip, beads of blood running down his neck, “He wants it so bad he’s just playin’ hard-to-fuck. This cum dumpster omega, I’m gon’ knot his perky –”

 

In an instant, Alastair had a fist brought down against his temple, sending him crashing to the ground with a pained yelp. Cas caught himself and steadied, staring down breathlessly at the other’s body, blood seeping from his left ear.

 

Alastair roared into the ground, hands clasped around his wound. He stood up, eyes red and his voice crackled. “I’ll get you back Winchester,” he stammered backing away with shaky steps. “You freak, you’ll pay.” And then he sprinted off, tripping and stumbling.

 

Castiel was captivated by the entire thing, staring with wide eyes after Alistair’s dizzy steps. Dean coughed, glancing away nervously at something distant.

 

“Hey.”

 

Cas glanced at him, big blue eyes and cotton candy cold lips. “Hi.”

 

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed, turning his attention to the brunette. They both stood like that, just watching and taking in every motion for a few minutes. “Let me buy you a shake or something.”

 

Cas didn’t even have time to answer before he was already being pulled off by the alpha. It only pissed him off a little bit, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya thank u guys so much ily for all ur likes and comments continue it makes the little monster in me right mwaha
> 
> \- Kenny
> 
> plz comment and luv mi :D


	4. To Drink Root Beer and Hot Chocolate

They ended up at the small cafe just on the border of campus. It was small and somewhat plastic, the sort with fire-truck red seats that stuck to thighs. Everything was either a pale yellow or faded white and the tables looked polished. Cas purred into the hot mug on his table, eyes momentarily glancing up at the sign reading :

Customers must wear shoes, shirts, and not be in were-forms to get service.

Everything was sort of tacky, but the hot chocolate in his palms was nothing short of perfection.

"So, you're Castiel, right?" Dean asked, his own tall glass of root beer sitting on the table. The name flowed off his lips much more elegantly than it ever had off any other's.

The brunette blew on his drink, steam rising from underneath the whip cream. To say it was weird that he was drinking cocoa with the alpha Dean Winchester would be an understatement.

"Yes," he nearly whispered, staring down into the swirl of white fluff. Maybe this is wrong, maybe he should just go home and thank him for the offer, maybe…

Dean whistled, before taking a long slurp on the straw in his soda, "That's a beautiful name," Cas felt the hot chocolate seep from the corners of his lips as he smiled from ear to ear, "but it is sort of a mouthful."

Castiel swallowed thickly, taking a small sip on the mug (ouch, still too hot) and nodded.

"That red-haired girl calls you 'Cas' right? Can I call you that?"

Just then the omega's phone blipped but he ignored it, giving a small smile at Dean: "Sure, it's an endearing nickname."

Dean nodded, smiling back as they wordlessly drank.

"I-I" Cas stammered after a moment of silence, "I want to thank you. You did not need to defend me, but it was very kind of you. I really do appreciate it."

Wide green eyes blinked; Dean nodded before a fat smile sank into his features. "It's no problem. Think of it as repayment for yesterday."

Castiel choked on the milk in his mouth. He almost forgot about that.

"I still don't understand it," Dean continued, a hand in the air casually, "your scent was just so strong, you know? Not that I purposely wanted to see you doing that. I just still can't explain how you..."  Castiel's entire face darkened and in that moment he just prayed to be absorbed.

"Like, I've known omegas and I know what heat smells like and you… Oh god, you. Are you taking, like, enhancement heat pills or something? Not to be weird or anything, but I think that's the last thing you need." Dean furrowed his brows in question; Castiel was still silently smushed on the other side of the table. He looked like he was shrinking.

"Hey, is that it? Are you doing that? What are-"

The words were pouring so fast out of the alpha's mouth, Castiel could take no more. "I'm a virgin, you assbutt!"

The straw in Dean's mouth dropped to the table, the alpha visibly deflating. "Y-You're… a… virgin?"

Cas nodded his head rapidly, the customers around the restaurant giving the two strange looks. Then Dean let out a bellowing laugh, and all of the omega's attention suddenly fell to him. "You're a virgin!"

"Shut up! People are staring!" Castiel hissed back, face all sorts of red as he tried his best to glare at the other.

"How can you be a virgin with that face?" Dean laughed again, jutting a finger into Castiel's puffed-out cheeks.

This one was definitely something else. As much as Cas wanted to be annoyed, that bedazzling smile shook him of all negative feelings (except for flustered embarrassment of course). He crossed his arms over his chest: "Just haven't had time," he said with a huff, unable to deny the smile that was pulling at the sides of his mouth. "Thank you for the compliment... I guess."

Castiel's phone sounded again and Dean raised an eyebrow at it; Cas just shook his head. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"So what – you’re unbitten, untouched by anyone, uh…" Dean actually giggled a bit, "anyone but yourself, and you’re indecisive?"

Cas grumbled back, licking a bit of whip cream off the side of the mug. He didn't really mean to, but he did, and the fact that Dean was nearly hypnotized by the action sort of struck him with a warm buzz.

"Huh, surprised you smelled so sweet then… I normally lust after the more experienced if you know what I'm saying." Dean was grinning from ear to ear and (oddly) Cas stiffened.

"It's just like an alpha to go after something not belonging to anyone…so..."

Dean sighed falling against his palm, "There you go again with the whole 'I hate alphas' thing. You know we aren't all the same, right?"

Cas opened his mouth to most likely argue, but his phone cut him off, another loud beep filling the air. "Who the hell is that?" Dean snapped glaring into Cas' cell phone on the table. The brunette grabbed it, eyes wide like saucers as he read the messages on the screen.

Babe I am so down to hookup this week ;p

-Balthazar

We can spend a great night together i solemnly swear ;)))

-Balthazar

You there hottie ?? ;* ik u like harry potter references

-Balthazar

Castiel snapped his phone against the table, pursing his lips together as Dean gave him a scrutinizing stare.

“Hey,” Dean said, Cas peering up at the sound of the voice that had dropped an octave, “I know that look. You talking to your lover or something?”

The brunette coughed into his shoulders, trying to de-fluster himself. “Well,” he mumbled, “no, not yet. I did say I was a virgin so having a 'lover' would be impossible… but…”

“‘But’ what?” The words fell out of Dean’s mouth quicker than he intended.

Cas let out a shaky breath, before reaffirming eye contact with the alpha. “Not yet,” he repeated.

Everything about Dean fell at those words. His brows, the corner of his lips, his gaze… something about it made Castiel feel the need to explain himself. “It’s just – I don’t want to go through such strong heats anymore. I’m just going to, you know… but I will not have him mate with me.”

Dean turned his chin up, a small flicker of something strong gleaming behind his eyes. “But you can’t be sure, Cas. You don’t have much control over if he bites you or not. Lots say they won't but still do.” Castiel watched the alpha speak with large eyes, a jolt flying up his spine. “Isn’t it too big of a risk?”

“He – he’s…” Cas’ mouth had suddenly become dry and his eyes refused to leave Dean’s, “He’s a beta. I... I think I’ll be okay. It’s just – I can’t do this anymore.”

“You’ve made it this far Cas… shouldn’t you wait for someone,” Dean grumbled, scuffing his palms against the glossed table top, “I don’t know, awesome?”

This time Castiel’s phone shook, a toy piano playing an uppity tone. They silently debated acknowledging the ringing, but seemed too trapped in each other to even motion towards the device.

“‘Awesome’?” Castiel questioned, eyebrow arching at the word choice while internally sighing in relief as the ringing stopped.

“Yeah, awesome,” Dean puffed back, taking another sip at the momentarily-forgotten root beer.

Another ring. The second one was harder to ignore. Dean growled something vulgar into his shoulder. Cas watched Balthazar’s name flash across the screen, hunching into his cocoa mug, the whipped cream melted into a white foam around the rim. Again, he would ignore it. “Dean,” he murmured, “you saw what just happened. I won’t be safe unless I do this.”

It wasn’t a second later Dean bit back with a response, his knuckles white, fists clenched on the table, a determined flare in those evergreen eyes: “I can protect you!”

Cas couldn’t hear his phone ring for a third time, his head swimming at the words as they mulled about his mind. Apparently Dean did, for he snatched the phone in one fluid motion, challenging Cas’ unhinged jaws with a wicked smirk as he flipped open the phone.

“Hey there!” He grinned, nearly shouting into the phone, “This is Balls-izarous right?...”

Castiel watched in awe, a wide smile crawling onto his face as the Winchester snickered at whatever response the other had given him.  “...Whatever.”

Cas threw a palm against his mouth, back shaking while he miserably tried to silence his laughter. He hardly recovered from a fit of giggles; when he looked up, Dean’s sniping smirk had taken a change. His lips now angled slightly up, lips loosely held together, green eyes one hundred percent focused on Cas. It made red flood his entire face and another fit of laughter leave his lips.

“Oh, really?” Dean seemed to draw back to the phone conversation. Castiel gave him a smile, his cheek just barely risen from the table, “Well, if he didn’t answer the first time, what makes you think he would answer the third?”

Dean was chuckling too, speaking much too loudly into the phone. Cas couldn’t hold back anymore; he fell completely against the table, an endless supply of laughs streaming from his lips.

“‘What’s he doing?’” (Which of course only brought more laughter out of Dean.) “Well, Cas here, is a little busy at the moment...” Dean said gazing at the other, then grinning wildly, “and that’s for only me to know and for you to never find out.”

Castiel inhaled a huge gulp of air while straightening up in the seat, rubbing the tear forming in his eye as Dean yelled something along the lines “Smell ya later, wanker!” into the cell phone, before slapping it shut.

They both just stared at each other, big smiles on their faces before Cas breathed, “What the hell was that?”

“Just tell him some alpha douche-bag stole your phone,” Dean shrugged, the grin still etched into his features, “even though I am so not, right?”

Cas hummed, his lids lowering as he stirred his mug, eyes never falling from Dean’s. “We’ll see.”

Dean sucked in a breath, his eyes darting to those smirking lush lips. The humor had washed away in a wave of lust.

“Hey, Dean!” The call caught both boys’ attention, looking over to the pack perched at the front door. Jo was waving, standing on her toes to look over at their booth, accompanied by a handful of other alphas and possibly betas. Dean gave her a weak hand-wave before turning back to Cas, who brought the hot mug to his lips with a smile.

“Looks like your friends want you.”

Dean nearly choked. “Y-Yeah, but –”

“Bye, Dean.”

The alpha swallowed thickly nodding his head. “Oh, yeah...”

With that he shot up from his seat, swearing as the root beer fell against the table and clumsily drenched his beige pants. “Ah, shit. Uh…” He threw down a couple napkins then tossed a ten dollar bill on the table to pay for their drinks. “Uh, uh, later Cas!”

Castiel gave him a wary look as he stumbled out of the seat, bumping into one too many waitresses on the way.

  
“Smooth, Winchester,” he breathed walking over to his rowdy group of friends, Jo wearing that knowing smirk, “smooth.”


	5. To be Burned to the Core

The next day was not only colder the last but damp, and when Castiel pushed through the door of room 2B (mating class 101 for any were-creature under the moon) his feet felt uncomfortably pruny.

With a vexated sigh, he trudged up to his seat in his waterlogged dress shoes. He told himself he had not noticed Dean contently lounging with Lisa and Jo, because people only notice things that interest them and Dean alpha-as-hell Winchester _definitely_ did not fit that persona.

So lost in not noticing, Cas sucked in a breath as Alistair came down the steps, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, cupping his ass and squeezing roughly.

If Castiel hadn't been so surprised he would have suppressed any scandalizing sound from leaving his throat. _Instead_ , a low groan fell from his lips, one walking the thin line of pleasure and pain. Cas was sure it was pain, but that didn’t make his clamp his lips any slower after the fact.

Alistair halted his pace, grin tightening up and eyes blowing wide, before contorting yet again into that sick twisted smirk of his.

“Nice,” He purred, eyebrows jumping up and down like a the frog ride in ‘Bonkers’.

“Excuse me,”

Dean. It was Dean. Dean alpha-as-hell Winchester, Dean.

And he strode right up to Alistair with all the confidence in the world, and gave him some sort of sneer, before placing a hand against Castiel’s back and guiding him to his seat.

Alistair’s grin flopped his nose crinkling as he now stomped down to his seat with every look of pissed known to man.

Dean didn’t just drop Cas of his seat, he fell right next to him, easily scootching right up to his side.

Castiel glanced over, eye’s slightly squinted: analyzing.

Dean was grinning from ear to ear in that doggish way he just seemed to have, green eyes crystal clear and clenched up happy at the sides.

“Dean,” Cas said matter-of-factly.  “Why aren’t you not sitting with the girls?” He swore Dean would get smile lines by the time he hit twenty.

His vision darted to the two ladies, both seem to be carrying on just fine. Dean looked back to Castiel, his posture loose facing only slightly straight (the most of him propped up in to Cas’ left),  long legs outstretched and bent at the knee, and then shrugged.

Cas coughed into his sleeve, because even if Dean just so happened to pose like a child whose arms got too heavy but smiled just ‘cuz’, it was because of Alistair.

“You know, I can handle myself perfectly fine.” Castiel said, speaking with as much nerve as he could muster, “What you said at the diner… I am not weak.” He pulled his lips back across his tongue, watching if Dean’s expressions would waver, “I don’t need you.”

It was so quick, the look of pure distaste, but then it rode away and Dean leaned forward, forearms against his thighs and said “I know,” in the soft sort of words that only Castiel could hear, “that’s what I like about you.”

The words crawled up Castiel’s neck and circled his ears as the other leaned back, clanking about in his chair so that he actually did face the front of the class.

Which was a good thing, because Turner just began his ramble, hands frantic to find that ‘goddam attendance sheet’.

“I sort of talk too fast sometimes.” Dean said, kicking back and putting both hands behind his head.

“Yes, you do.” Whereas Cas sat straight back at his desk, leaning just hardly against the backrest of his chair. “But sometimes, that is a good thing.”

Now Mr. Turner was hollering at some kid, blaming him for taking the attendance list, because, well, who wouldn’t want to snatch one of those?

Dean quirked an eyebrow, putting one foot against against the leg of the desk so that he could lean on the back legs of his chair. “How the hell do you figure?”

“Well,” Cas responded bringing an elbow against the desk and leaning his cheek into his hand, “there isn’t a thing holding you back from telling your professor that he needs to spend less time drinking and more time getting his shit together.”

Dean bellowed out a laugh just as Mr.Turner found the list under a meticulous pile of truly questionable documents.

“Alright, alright,” The man said after checking off who was in class and who was ditching, “now for announcements.” A silent hum filled the room as the professor flipped through pages.

“The game against The Northerners is still on for all you football players. Rain or shine, no excuses.” Rufus Turner ordered, “And I better see a win out of you kids.”

A loud whooping fills the classroom, and Cas softly snorts as Dean shouts back “Oh you know we will!” with the rest of the football players.

“And the homecoming dance has been canceled. Sorry brats, no fun ruts for any of you. Or at least not on the dance floor. Thank god too, I would have had to advise that.” A few students, which Cas truely does not understand. The homecoming dance was the thing that filled most of his nightmares.

“And finally, aw hell,” Mr. Turner sighs, glancing up at Castiel’s row, “Winchester, the headmaster wants to see you.“

Cas winces, because he knows why headmaster Barnes wants to see Dean, and hell, it’s his fault. Or no, Cas tells himself, that isn’t true. He never asked Dean for to step in. He never even really talked Dean before that, excluding that pencil incident, so really it was the alpha’s own damn fault.

“Probably just Alistair,” Dean mumbles quietly to Cas as if he didn’t already know.

With the screech of chair legs, Dean is up, not only that, but he seemed to catch what little worry Cas wore on his face while he was at it.

“Hey, don’t stress.” Dean breathed lightly getting to his feet.

Cas cringed.

“I’m not stressed.”

“Good,”

And just like that Dean leaves, but not without draping his hand through sky black locks, running long fingers through Castiel’s hair as he does so.

It’s like fire, Castiel shakes, as Rufus turner is muttering, ‘What the hell you get into, son?’ to Dean as he salutes him out the door.

Cas can still feel his fingers. They sting and burn against his skin. He knows, that the touch is flame, for his brain is melting behind his skull. His insides puddle up, and the only things that stops Castiel from becoming nothing more than a liquid pool, is the buzzing of his phone.

And it’s Balthazar.

And he says okay, because what else could he do. He was just touched by fire.

****

**  
  
**

Dean sprints to a certain omega house that late afternoon. He could feel the sun setting across his skin as he padded over the cold ground. Dean even debated going full wolf, but thought better, because that would just seem _too_ eager. After a heavy dowsing of scolds from Headmaster Pamala, which weren't actually all that heavy due to her likeness of Dean and dislikeness of Alistair, but it was a dowsing none the less, Dean got through the rest of his classes with wild anticipation. He even found an unlikely ally by the name of Gabriel whom just happened to room of a certain omega.

So here he was, racing forward, tripping and eventually falling face first, nose colliding hard against archway of his desired household.

His fist pounds against  the door a good eight times, rapid and quick, before the girl with red hair, _Anna_ Dean remembers, appears.

She looks unamused carrying a thick pouted lip and tired eyes as she looks Dean up and down.

“Hi,” He spits out, and she flinches backwards probably due to the boundless energy in Dean’s voice, “is Castiel Milton here?”

Her emotions dry up and she looks like might just choke.

“D-Dean?” She says incredulously, and as much as he would love to chat it up with this girl, Dean was wasting time.

“Yeah, is Cas in here?” He says, impatient as ever. Anna nods, her response cut short as Dean pushes past her right then and there.

He has no time to take in the scenery when bounds into the living room.

“Hey, who let the- _oh_ ” Bebe, or Beth, or something, (Dean swears her name is something along those lines) says from the couch, her cellphone is between her hands and Gabriel is watching some sort of show when he looks over and waves.

“Yo Dean-o, Cas is upstairs on the left.”

Dean nods, greatful of Gabriel’s quick and concise statement before racing up the stairs and nearly leaping against the door.

His large fist swing just beyond his head when he stops, because nocking with as much energy as a five year old on a sugar high would be so totally uncool Dean slows down, takes a breath, and does two consecutives taps across the wood.

“One moment,”

And then after hearing that, Dean has to bend over, lapsing in huge gulps of air, then shoot up straight. He’s panicking he knows it. Why however, he isn’t sure. Honestly he’s a pretty chill guy, but this is just killing him. He leans against the door, putting one bo-legged limb over the other to get that cool as a cucumber bad boy aura. He think’s he’s got it just as the door swings open.

“Heya Cas, so I was wondering,” Dean speaks well before his vision shifts forward. Forward: where Castiel is, no longer in his school sweaters, vests, or coats. Instead he was buttoned up in dark blue, white t-shirt visible only by the opening of the top two stitches, and to make matters all the worse, tight, not _tight_ tight, just tight enough for every alpha and their mothers to spit milk from their nose, grey denim covered Castiel’s legs. So basically only slightly baggy.

And it was gone. All the coolness of a cucumber washed away into the vessel of a stupid carrot or something along those lines.

“Hello Dean,” Cas, the guy who looks like he deserves a whole pit full of Channing Tatums and Beyonces, says “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Dean’s tongue slips and slides in his mouth because, hell, he wasn’t expecting this either.

“What were you asking a minute ago?” Cas says because Dean is just not responding in the way he should be.

“I like your sneakers.” Dean slurs because he is a stupid carrot and that’s about all veggies like him can come up with nowadays. He actually does like the crimson red shoes and their white soles which look entirely different than Castiel’s usual footwear, but that is trivial in the scheme of things.

Cas opens and closes his mouth, looking down at his red shoes half expecting some sort of something to be on them.

“Okay. Well. That wasn’t a question. Thank you though…” Cas says slowly eyes trained on Dean who is now spacing out somewhere between his fourth and fifth button, “Should I just pretend you aren't weird, or...?”

Dean shakes his head quickly, his own hand smacked across his head.

Cas grimaces because that slap actually looked painful, but somehow it seems to make Dean become Dean again so he doesn’t question the self inflicted act.

“Sorry Cas! Just not use to seeing you so,” And he pauses because Dean really cannot find the word to fit the creature in front of him, “ _sporty_!”

Castiel sucks in his cheeks, and shudders, because... ‘sporty’? Really? The back part of his brain is yelling at him, asking him what else he wanted to be described as by the alpha before Dean draws back his attention.

“And, I was actually wondering...” slower this time, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the game? Barnes said I wouldn’t be allowed to play today because of the fight but I can still watch.” Dean is toothy with every word, “You up for it?”

But that wonderful smile falters because Cas isn’t responding. His blue eyes are anxious and lips pushed together.

It wasn’t a date. Dean tried everything to make it not sound like a date. Cas would reject a date, he knew that, but Dean thought that just maybe he would go as his friend. Because yesterday was great, really, really great and Dean… Well, Dean just wanted to see Cas again.

“I… I am going to the game…” Cas says, with an unsure rumble.

“ _Awesome_!” Dean beamed, and goddamn that optimistic side of him that was perfectly content on overriding the wavering tone in Castiel’s voice, “If you aren't doing anything right now then how about we grab a bite before? We have some time, well, if you are okay with that, it’s not like a date or anything. I mean, unless you-”

“Ah, sorry chap!” Dean stumbled forward as a heavy hand slapped against his shoulder blades. “That timeslot is already being filled.”

Dean glanced over at the man beside him, a small but ever so snide smile etched out over this guy’s aftershave. He was shorter than Dean and perhaps the same height as Castiel, blonde and lean. There was something strong about him however, something jabbing that even that heavy british accent couldn’t conceal.

Familiarity perhaps?

“And, _hello there_ Cassie, don’t you just look,” the blonde snapped his lips apart, “oh so _**fuckable**_.”

Dean felt sick when those words hit the air. There was no way in hell did it sound right coming from the Brit. What makes it worse is the bouquet of red roses he seemingly pulls out of thin air and drops into Castiel’s arms.

“And, _oh_ , you smell like sweet naked heaven.”

Cas was coughing, fingers working around the stems, and that pissed of Dean all the more. “Thank you, that is… very straight forward. The flowers as well. It’s all very kind of you… and unnecessary.”  

Castiel was blushing of course, but not so much in the good flustered sort of way. More so in the ‘you’re making me feel awkward as hell’ way. And well, Dean thought that, that was the first good thing to come of the afternoon.

The blonde is chuckling lightly now, slinging an arm over Castiel’s shoulder who stands stagnant, boring down at the disgustingly beautiful flowers in his hands. The whole thing is forced and weird, and sort of nostalgic to Dean for some reason. He’s never seen this beta, that he knows, but the the whip in his voice, and the forcefulness of his actions make the alpha wonder.

Dean is glaring at him, it isn’t his place too, but he does anyway, and the new guy picks it up right away.

“You wouldn’t be trying to steal this beauty away from me tonight, are you?”

“Oh no,” Cas voices before Dean can let out a taken back response, “This, this is Dean Winchester. He is…” And Cas had to stop there because really, what was Dean? “He is someone in one of my classes.”

It was true. Hardly a touch against the surface but true. Although… all they really were was suffice. Right? Castiel gulped not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer.

“Dean,” Cas continued, said hyperactive alpha cracked a knuckle between his fingers, staring intensely at the beta who challenged right back, “ this is Bathalthizar.”

And, “Oh shit.” Because it all clicked, when Dean realized that the whole match was already set and lost.

He knew exactly how this would turn, his green eyes darting between the awkward duo. He knew just what would happen tonight, while he was either drinking or fighting. He knew there would be sheets and pillows. He knew there would be moans and screams. He knew the sort of relationship these two would share, and he was already long gone from the picture.

“ _Dean_? Oh so you’re the little shit on the phone!” Balthazar was laughing through the words of malice, now grabbing the other’s hand and shaking it madly.

Dean didn’t say a thing, hardly even felt the motion at all.

“You know I was just yanking your chain there, chap.” Balthazar grinned.

Dean stared at him, letting a smile crawl up his face, “Not my chain, man,” it never did touch his eyes, “You’re off one.”

He knew it all like a dirty secret, one never meant for him, never involving him, but he knew it anyway. He knew, he knew, he knew.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said in the most hushed voice he had ever heard. Dean’s eyes flashed to the brunnette,  the pulse in his wrist quickening at the not scolding but worried look in blue fairytale eyes.

“You’re funny Winchester,”  Balthazar bellowed again seemingly deaf to Castiel’s word, “glad you aren't my competition.” He said tightening the arm around Cas’ shoulder before leaning closer and saying, “He’d never go for an alpha anyway.”

Dammit all.

“Right,” Dean breathed, staring right into Castiel. He leaned forward, resting a palm on those messy starlight locks of hair.

“Never an alpha douchbag.”

Castiel thought that, that smile on Dean’s face warped his features into something horrible, and when he pulled his calloused fingers back Cas swore that he never wanted to see that expression ever again.

Cas would have told him this, but instead he was mute, his whole body submerged in embers. His throat burned, and vocal cords turned to dust. The organ in his chest shook and boomed.

He was completely helpless as Dean waved them off, (“Bye Cas, see you around!”)  and walked out, the front door shutting quieter than it had in years.

So now, all that was left was Cas: a pile of ashes, Balthazar: who was smiling as if he was the cat who swallowed the canary, and the roses. The stupid, pointless, soon to die, buquet of the cliche red roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I love this chapter! I hope you guys do too :) I would love love love to hear what you guys think, and I do hope everyone knows that this story will have love and smut and fluff and all those beautiful things but it will have a waterfall of angst. Not for quiet some time, but I think you got a touch of how desperate this story might get!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, who commented (luv u all ;*) and even read!
> 
> I hope to get a ton of people enjoying this story! Please please please leave your words (ILL EVEN TAKE HATE!)
> 
> \- Love (the clearly desperate) Kenny


	6. To Tetris

 Cas sunk into his seat, eyes angled down at the game of Tetris simulated on his phone. His head was heavy and he felt an all around sense of exhaustion, however this was not due to the long blue Tetris bar going horizontal at the last moment, it was the date.  

Not that things were going exceptionally _bad_ per say. Balthazar was entertaining and full of interesting bits of information, most of which, about himself.

“Hey, hey, Hello? Did you get that Castiel?” Which is what the beta was spewing on about for the past several minutes.

Cas glanced up from his phone, declining the ‘retry’ box that blinked on his screen, and reached for his glass of water. “Yes, I got that Balthazar.” That was  
another thing: _water_.

Castiel recommended this diner precisely for the hot chocolate, and it’s low-key atmosphere. After a mere day it seemed Cas was already longing for that  
nostalgic warm beverage between his lips.

Balthazar ordered for him, and that was something Dean hadn’t even attempted. Cas would be lying if he didn’t feel at least a little pissed off about it.

“...So there I was, face to the wind, sea in my hair… the ship hurtling towards our destination... the red wine vineyard…”

Castiel was drifting in and out at every word. The stories Balthazar were telling were not boring, actually quiet the opposite, most of them too intriguing to be believable which all revolved around mainly around his excellences, and wit, and charm, and whatever else Balthazar seemed to think he was.

It was strange how just a day ago, Dean was sitting in the beta’s very seat, leaning forward with a blinding interest in every word that left Castiel’s lips. Dean laughed and chugged root beer like it was his life-source. He was sort of a calloused assbutt, but he was respondent of every little motion, every little look. Dean never talked much about himself. He seemed much more eager to learn everything about Cas. So yes, maybe Dean was different from the average alpha prick, maybe Dean was... an unusual case.  


Dean looks so much better in that seat then Balthazar does.  


“You have quiet a delightful scent Castiel.” Cas was snapped from his daze as Balthazar widened his lips across the table, “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Cas’ cheeks reddened, eyes setting low as he tried to erase the last thought that threatened his very sanity. “Y-yes, you did actually, about twenty minutes ago.” He should not be comparing Dean to Balthazar. This was a totally different situation. _This_ is some sort of pre-sex get together, and _that_ … well that was a… mistake?

“Ah, of course I did!” Balthazar clapped his palms together, “How could I not have? Now, I think it’s about time we get a move on.”

Castiel nodded, only momentarily thinking over what the consequences would be if he were to reach over and grab a delicious looking french-fry jarring off the other’s plate. Cas could tell it was a little undercooked, but any kind of greasy food looks better then the veggie-ham platter he definitely did not want to order.

Within an instant he was yanked up from his seat from Balthazar who threw a twenty on the table as they parted from the restaurant.

With the swung open door, a chilling breeze swept over Castiel’s cheeks, snuggling into the crevasses of his collarbone.

“Well, that was fun.” An arm entangled around his own, sending a warm tingle through Castiel’s body. “Now off to the game.”

“Yes,” Castiel said back, a pale sun disappeared behind a wide range of woodlands in the distance. It felt nice. He liked this link, the feeling of someone by his side, the sight of his arm hooked around another’s.

“Hopefully they don’t go into overtime so we can have extra time in the sheets.”

The small peaceful smile on Castiel’s face fell to a grimace the moment his vision darted to Balthazar’s grinning face.

He may have liked connection, but that doesn’t mean he liked having one with this guy.

 

* * *

 

“You suck.”

Dean raked his fingers through his hair, beads of sweat flying to the turf between his cleats, “What?”

Jo groaned. The stadium lights highlighting shades of blonde in her twin braids which were tucked neatly behind her red and white caged helmet. “I said you suck. I don't get why you begged Ms. Barnes to play if you suck so much.”

“Don’t worry Dean, I’ve got you’re back.” Garth nodded from his seated spot on the ground, his shoulder pads jutting out from under his jersey. The male who posed much more the body of a bean stock then any alpha they’ve ever seen, jumped to his feet, crossing his arms and staring down Jo.

“Oh boy,”

“Dean doesn’t ‘suck’-” Garth stated, Jo raising a brow looking less then amused.

“Garth, no-” Dean tried but was cut out immediately.

“It is you who suck. Girls shouldn’t play football. That’s why were loosing. They aren’t threatening.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dammit Garth…” Dean cursed as Jo stomped up close and personal into the other male’s space.  
  
“Want me to be threatening, huh?” Jo snarled while Garth leaned as far back as he possibly could without taking a step. “How about I rip you’re ball’s off, huh?”

The brunette’s Adam’s apple bobbed helplessly in his throat, as the only color showing on his body was the red jersey on his chest.

“That threatening enough for you?”

“D-D-Dean!” Within a second Garth was flailing, crashing against the Winchester’s side as the all mighty Jo glared dagger’s into Garth’s back.

“Hey! _Hey!_ **”** Bobby was yelling from a bit farther down the sidelines huddled with football players and earmuffs.  “Git the hell over here before I-”

“Coming coach!” Jo yelled sprinting into the huddle with Garth and Dean at heel.

Bobby shook his head, muttering something profane as the three fit their heads into the tightly knitted circle. The coach huffed, crouching over a white board, a bright blue expo marker in hand.

“We’re down, three to zip.” Bobby muttered, looking up at the steady straight-faced players around him, “Now that wouldn't be so bad… if this weren’t the worst friggin' team in the league!” Ash winced aloud even though he argues that sports aren’t “his thing”, because well, that’s just damn depressing.

Bobby threw down the clipboard, the angry lines on his face deepening, “I mean what in the name of hell has gotten into you? Now I know this don’t mean much to you freshman, but last year this team was going to regionals. You know what you’re aloud to do in regionals? Yeah, that’s right. Wolf form, the entire game. Now look, let’s try a different strategy, okay?” Dean knew that most of these words were more angled at him then the rest of the team. He may be a freshman but he sure as hell cared about this team, and he was making some really shitty passes.

Bobby went onto to explain the next plays, ‘accidentally on purpose’ putting Dean on the bench for another player along with Jo who only played defense.

Dean was detached as the team banded together and chanted in their graveling tones. He hardly even fought back as he flopped onto the steel bench during the start of the second quarter. He felt cold and depressed, and his eye’s just wouldn’t stop locking onto some kid’s sailor shoes that swung from the fence along the field. Maybe they belonged to a mini-Castiel.

Jo squirted her water bottle onto his face, causing him to jump from his seat.

“What the fuck?!”

“No you, ‘What the fuck!’” She snapped back, doing more then matching Dean’s pointed glare.

He didn’t answer, and soon after a moment Jo’s expressions softened.

“Dean honestly,” He slouched deeper into the bench, because he hated that knowing and oh-so-motherly tone, “what’s going on with you?”

Dean shrugged, keeping his vision straight and not in the direction of the girl who was no doubt studying his every motion.  
  
“You missed a great throw and threw like, well, what people _say_ a girl throws like.”

He shrugged again, blowing air from his chapped lips.

“Dean, what is it? What are you-?”

Dean snapped his head down as quickly as he could because due to some horrible fate his gaze had seemed to flicker from the children’s shoes to the second row of bleachers set across the field. To a couple curled up close to each other, one with a lucky glint in his eyes and the other fully absorbed in the game.

“Oh my God,”

“Jo-” Dean muttered, praying that she would just shut her mouth.

“Is that the guy from our mating class? The one you were at the diner with? Is that… _Castiel_?” Questions Jo obviously knew the answers to, flew fast.

“Honestly, can you-”

“Who is he with?”

“Jo, shut up!”

The girl gasped, staring at Dean with saucer wide eyes.

“That’s why you’re playing so bad, isn’t it?”

Dean growled at her, pushing himself as far down the bench as he could. He felt disgusting, like an open scab, stung and pulsing.

“I’m sorry…” Jo mumbled. Dean nodded back as he was called onto the field.

Dean was planning his own apology speech for loosing the game.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews :,) they made me very happy. I also got a wonderful Beta reader who has been working tirelessly on both chapter 1-2. They look great and she is planning to beta the rest of the story as well! So expect some changes to the chapters later on :)
> 
> Thanks loves!
> 
> -Kenny


	7. To Watch The World Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving you lovelies! I had a lot of horrible stuff happen to me! I am so sorry :(( But hey! I made a tumblr! So follow if you want :D
> 
> kitaleena@tumblr.com
> 
> And I TO MAKE IT UP this is a SUUUUUUPER long chapter :D so enjoy my darlings, I hope you like it as much as I do!

* * *

He did not play football, he did not follow football, to be honest he did not even completely _understand_ the concept of football, but hell, right now Castiel just might have been mistaken for the team’s number one fan.

 

His fists were clenched around the flaps of his button up shirt, big blue eyes trained on the diamond shaped ball that was thrown around the field. He couldn’t control the gasps and/or groans he admitted after each play, or the way the soles of his shoes dumbed down against the silver metal bleachers with pure anticipation for the next pass.

    It was then that the ball flung from number 23’s wrist, (he believed it to be a rather intelligent yet cruel alpha named Uriel) sailing across the field, and forwards into the chest of Dean Winchester.

    Cas bit down on his tongue. Dean was playing, which brought a plight of surprise in itself. Although it was only the start of the school year, everyone seemed to buzz about what a great athletes the Winchesters were: naturals with their hands, fast, strong, and instant superstars, but today... Dean looked like a fish in the Sahara.

    The ball hardly touched his outreached fingertips before the other team barreled in with an easy interception.

    Unlike the rest of the world who swore and shouted as the other team raced across the field, Dean wore no expression of anger or guilt instead he looked stunned.

    “Defense, defense!” The chant echoed in Castiel’s throat, fists thrown into the air. However, upon the fourth shout, the word melted in his throat, because Dean... had not moved from his spot on the now empty side of the field.

And his green eyes, not obscured by the black bars upon his cheeks and the heavy helmet on his head, bore straight through Cas as if they were fired bullets.

    Just like that, Castiel felt chills run from heels to the bridge of his nose, and the game still waging before him, evaporated. It was only them, not just on this field, but on this earth, this world, this _universe_.

    “Not that your voice isn’t music to my ears sweet cheeks, but you're hollering was driving me mad.” The ethnic tone brought him back to those iced bleachers, back to the attractive beta with a wit and clean skin, to someone Cas simply did not care about.

Castiel did not want to sleep with Balthazar.

    And it was as simple as that.

    He never would have considered it if not for the heat, but he would face it, find a way to fix himself the right way.

* * *

 

A buzzer sounded loud over the field, marking the start of the thirty minute half-time break when the teams would gather and talk about the game-plan while the attendees would purchase a variety of refreshments.

The Lawrence football players dejectedly stagger of the field and into their locker rooms in a disorganized linear fashion while their opponents hooted about around the sidelines, and Balthazar, perched just to the left of Cas, slipped two fingers between the omega’s legs and began rubbing back and forth.

Cas shot up from the bleachers in a matter of seconds, a wave of disgust running down his spine. The resulting action was shocking for both sides of the party.

Balthazar had thought that Cas would have happily bent over and purred, and Castiel had actually thought… he would have done the same considering how much his body wants the presents of someone.

Yet here he was, leaping from a touch that made his skin itch and stomach hurt like he had recently inhaled a bomb.

They stood face to face dumbly for a moment before Castiel swallowed passed the hard lump in his throat.

“Ah,” He quipped, blue eyes scanning for some sort of excuse, “I’m pretty cold. I’m gonna go look for… hot chocolate…” After a moment he nodded to himself, that all sounded viable.

Balthazar seemed to agree after a moment, waving him off with a cattish wink before making his way off to an apparent group of friends.

Castiel was more than pleased as he patted away without even a sliver of regret. He watched as a loud group of adults ran past, a smaller girl with a thick woolen coat, matching earmuffs and a knit scarfs apologizing after she crashed into him. It certainly was cold, and it had been no lie that Castiel had been seeking some sort of warmth outside of his measly two layers.

With every shade the sky grew darker, his fingers fell more numb. He hopped across the pavemented plaza, a bit away from the field and the groups of people surrounding them to where the locker room and parking lots resided. Castiel’s thoughts had fallen to the concessions stand which actually may sell hot chocolate… or coffee… when a metal door swung open and beat against the brick wall.

His slight intake of breath was soundless to the bitter curses that swam out this guys mouth, swinging his helmet off his head, back colliding with the wall behind him.

“Dean?”

It was weird seeing him this way. The fluorescent outdoor lamp highlighting the distraught clench in his throat, and pin-point pupils that flew up at break-neck speed.

“Cas?”

The omega was too busy watching ever crease in Dean Winchester’s features flatten and muscles release their tension to answer.

In a second Dean was void of all emotions, “Cas,” He repeated with complete a new sort of indifference.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel was horrified.

Dean leaned back, silently decoding the other’s prickled pupils and parted lips.

“Nothing is wrong Ca-”

“Dean!” Castiel yelped completely uprooted and overturned by the expressions on, the absolutely Godlike, Dean Winchester, “What's _wrong_?”

Dean took in a sharp breath, staring wide eyed at Cas who actually _caught_ him. Dean Winchester was never caught. No one ever saw the thoughts behind his eyes but… family.

“I-” He sighed letting his face fall, a shadow concealing everything under his hairline, “I am just playing really, shitty is all.”

Cas concluded that either Dean **really** cared about football or he was lying. Likely the later, and even though he was ever so tempted to press it, he didn’t. Because what was he to Dean anyway.

He wouldn’t respond, however. No need to play along with such a sick game.

“What about you?” Dean swallowed over the lump in his throat looking up to shoot Cas a glimmering grin.

“Saw you gettin’ real cozy with that beta-boy, eh? Everything going good?”

The smile made Castiel lower his gaze because he could simply not take seeing Dean Winchester transformed to such an ugly creature.

“No,” Cas mumbled, fingers rubbing against the corner of his eye, “I realized that I want nothing to do with him, actually. Except for perhaps a friendship.” For some reason he felt like crying.

“What?” Dean was racing forward, eyes wide and face bright. Cas automatically leapt away at the sudden movement, but then quickly moved right back.

“Yes,… I… I would rather not have to have intercourse with him.”

It took a straight faced moment for Dean’s plastered features to change into bunched up cheeks and lit eyes. Castiel found it amazing really, and with it did the biting quake in his stomach disappear.

“Cas! That’s-” Dean shouted through his grin, grabbing for Castiel’s shoulders with a jolt that raced through their bodies electrically. It was hardly good news and a blip of confusion popped into Cas’ mind, but regardless, he felt himself smiling right back for no apparent reason other than the warmth that spread through his belly.

Dean seemed to catch himself, flinching, then coughing into his arm as he mumbled “Uhf, I mean… I, uh…” and other bumbles of embarrassment.

“That’s too bad...” Dean managed to mutter, eyes shifting to a pebble on the ground which clearly begged for his attention.

“Hardly,” Cas said quietly, Dean now glancing up at the easy smile on the omega’s lips, “he wasn’t awesome enough anyway.”

It took a moment for a bellowing laugh to erupt between Dean’s teeth.

“Yeah?” He asked, and Cas nodded.

“Yeah.”

The door beside them sprung open, revealing Uriel completely decked out in protective gear; an army of teammates behind him.

“Its time,” He said, shooting a glance at the taller of the two.

“Alright, I’ll be right there,Not very helpful, however,” man,” Dean nodded, quickly adjusting the helmet around his head.

Uriel roughly pushing past Castiel as the team made their way to the field.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean chanted, tightening the shoulder pads he loosened a few moments ago, “Bobby’s gonna have my head.”

“Dean?” Cas called quick, nervously he looked towards the bleachers where he knew someone would be looking for him.

Dean glanced up from his spot on the ground, shoelaces coming together in thick knots, “Yeah?”

Cas sucked in a breath. Dean was so…

“What should I do?”

Dean exhaled, standing up to full height to slightly peer down at Cas.

“Just tell him to fuck off?”

“Eh,” Cas rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d really rather not… I was the one who…”

Dean clicked his tongue, not to keen on why a simple ‘no’ would not pass, but formed another method none-the-less.

“I know what to do.”

“What?”

“Okay, okay, so get this,” Dean whispered bending forward slightly so share his plan as fast as he possibly could, “you know how you smell so, well, uh, you know, just, good. Yeah you smell good.”

“Okay. Thank you, I guess. Not very helpful, however.”

“No, dude you didn’t let me finish! You know how I smell horrible?-”

“False, you do not.”

Dean blinked, a quick grin to slam across his lips. “You think I smell good?”

“I-I did not say that. I just said that you don’t-”

“ _Oooh,_ Cas thinks I smell like buttercream and sunshine! The better another smells the more you want them ya know, and you know what that means, _right_?”

“Stop it. You don’t even have that sent.”

_“Cas thinks I’m sexy.”_

“Shut up Dean. You’re annoying.”

Dean coughed out another laugh before hearing Bobby yell some violent phrase along the lines of “If you don’t get over here right this instant Winchester I’ll cut off your toes then make you eat ‘em!”

“Look, he’s not gonna like my scent,” Dean breathed now frantically applying the last of his equipment, “trust me.”

Castiel’s eyed the buckle that was clearly not adjusted on the other’s gear, “Okay, but how would I get your-” the next few words got stuck in his jaw as both lips clamped down.

_Dean Winchester’s sent._

Fifty-thousand thoughts darted through Cas’ head in those few seconds, his face now resembling more of a tomato then a Castiel.

To do things like **that** with Dean… would result in being _coated_ with him…

To be bent over right here, no in the locker room, no wait, in the locker room _shower_ , and fucked until soaked with his… for the first time.

Well, it wasn’t like Cas wasn’t going to lose it anyway, with someone he had little sexual attraction nonetheless!

Dean wouldn’t mate him, he’d be careful, he’s a careful sort of person…

It would work.

It would _definitely_ work.

“Yes,” Cas gushed, darting his eyes wide and watery from previous embarrassment.

Dean froze, staring at Cas at a slightly higher angle.

“What’s with that face?” He asked, brows coming together to further study the other’s blistering features. Red lips, red cheeks, and those glinted orbs… “You look like you’re asking for s-”

Click.

“Oh my God! You thought-” Dean, now shouting, face also a ruby firework, pointed with an accusing finger another hand against his gaping mouth, “you thought I meant _that_!”

Cas was out of the red zone and now blushing maroon.

“How-how could I not have? ‘ **That** ’!—” He yelped back, his mouth wide and shaky, “‘ _That_ ’ is not an unusual assumption when someone implies they will be sharing a sent with another.” Cas hissed realizing that, _yeah_ , anyone could hear them if he or she so desired to.

Dean bent forward covering his both eyes with his hands, “Oh my God, Cas.”

“Well, what did you mean then?!”

With a breath Dean rose up, cheeks faded only slightly tinged with pink, but with a determined expression nonetheless. “In the locker room my locker is the third one on the left. The code is 092. I want you to go in there and put on my sweatshirt.”

Cas blinked. Dean Winchester was pretty damn intelligent.

“I’ve had it for years,” He said, readjusting the jersey around his neck, “It reaks.”

His... sweatshirt?

When Castiel thought about it the whole motion sounded pretty romantic (had not for the dialog of the conversation leading up to it, of course).

And, it’s not like Cas was giving anything back, Dean was just giving to him.

It really was a sweet thing.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, a small smiling forming on his lips as he watched his thumbs slow dance around each other, “It seems I misjudged you.” Now he looked up, the smile only spreading, “You are not the alpha douchebag as I believed you to be.”

Dean looked into these eyes as if he was watching the earth bloom.

He pulled his fingers through Castiel’s brown locks, making the omega’s chest thump and lips pinch as he gave a soft rub.

“Thanks Cas, I like you too,”

 

* * *

**  
  
**

As Dean finally ran onto the field like the absolute shame he was, he snorted with humor, because even now both teams were booing at him, Cas actually thought he was implying that they would need to have sex.

 _“Ha, I can still see his cute little face.”_ Dean thought, grinning like the not-so-closet pervert he was. _“And, when his pretty little lips came together and he looked up with such pretty little eyes, and when his pretty little cheeks got red, and when he said yes all pretty like, and-”_

Dean froze like he was just submerged to the Antarctic waters.

_“Cas said ‘yes.'”_

And there was nothing the rioting crowd could do now.

 

* * *

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uauuuu I love that one hehe PLEASE comment and like this! I read them all and Looooove them :D Thanks darlings!
> 
>  
> 
> \- K


End file.
